


A little light reading

by melikaioke



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Code black prompt, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leanne and Neal indulge in some light reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little light reading

Leanne leaned back against the headboard, she moved her knees up so she could prop her book down. Opening the book to her last spot she ran her hand over the page. A small smile pulling at her lips at the guilty pleasure of reading. Some days she didn't have the energy to read after shift, but every once in awhile she found the time. 

Settling in the bed she quietly started to read to herself. Neal hadn't come home yet, having a late trauma he said he would come in as soon as he could. It was already getting rather late but Leanne liked to stay up until he did come home. About an hour into her reading she heard the door open and then close. She heard the thump of his backpacking falling to the floor and smiled again. 

She continued to read as his footsteps made their way up the stairs and into the bedroom. Neal set his phone down on the bedside table and went around to her side. He lightly tipped down the book and leaned down, kissing her softly before pulling away and letting her continue to read. 

Leanne smirked at him, licking her lips after his kiss. She indeed went back to her reading as he went to change out of his clothes. He climbed into bed next to her, his head going to her lap. She looked down briefly and flattened her legs, propping the book with her hands as he lay more on her lap. She went back to her book, turning the page as one hand left the book and softly went to run through his hair. 

“What are you reading?” 

She looked down at him again, a small smile coming to her lips again. “A book.” 

Going back to the book she smirked, turning the page again. “Very funny…”

Humming she glanced down again, “It's a book of poems…” 

Neal smiled softly, he pulled the covers more over him as he lifted his head from her lap. She moved her hand so he could move and went back to her bed. She became slightly annoyed when he moved under the covers, he pushed her legs apart and moved between them. 

“Neal, I'm trying to read.”

He pulled the covers back and smirked up at her. “So read.” 

Rolling her eyes she went to move away from him, but his hands on her hips stopped her. She looked down, her brows furrowing in frustration. “Read out loud.” 

Leanne raised her brows, “What?” 

Neal ignored her question as he pulled her shorts off. The sound of the book closing caused him to stop and shake his head. He grabbed the book and opened it to a random page, shoving it back into her hands, “Read it out loud.” 

She crooked her jaw and cleared her throat, looking down at the page he opened it too. Licking her lips she looked down at the poem, “Because I could not stop for death, he kindly stopped for me…”

Neal smirked up at her and went back to his task at hand. He grabbed her panties and slipped them down. 

“He kindly stopped for me, the carriage held but just ourselves and immortality..” 

Leanne tilted her head, she could feel his warm breath against her skin. 

“He slowly drove - he knew no haste, and I had put away my labor…”

She jolted back when his fingers ran down her warm center. Her head slightly hitting the headboard. Neal bit at his lip, doing his best to hide his amusement. “Keep reading…” 

Leanne swallowed hard, glancing down at him. Where had he gotten this sense of adventure she would never know. Clearing her throat again she went back to the poem. “And my leisure too, for his civility.” 

He ran his fingers into her warmth, her body squirming underneath him. 

“We...uhm. We passed the school..” Leanne leaned back against the headboard more, her jaw clenching slightly, “Where children strove at recess - in the ring..”

Neal pushed two of his fingers inside of her, his mouth replacing his thumb that was on her clit. 

“Wow….” She laughed lightly, “I...we passed the..fields of grazing grain...gazing grain…” 

He nipped and sucked and the gentle flesh, his fingers moving slowly inside of her. Leanne gripped a the book lightly, the pages curving with her fingers. 

“We passed the setting sun…” Her voice was shaky and broken as his fingers moved faster. He lifted his mouth up and darting his tongue out, her hips moved back at the different feeling it created. 

“Or rather he...Jesus Christ.”

Gripping the book more she lifted her head from the headboard. Neal smirked against her, keeping his fingers moving as her hips bucked up to hip. Leanne dropped the book on the floor, her hands going to her sides as Neal continued to toy with her. He wanted to feel her come, he wanted to make her lose all control she possessed. 

One of her hands snaked down and she threaded her fingers into his hair. Neal groaned lightly and covered her with his mouth again. She cried out as her body climaxed, her cheeks becoming flushed as she started to shake from her orgasim. 

Perfectly content in what he had accomplished he stopped, lifting his head he moved his lips up her body. Kissing her stomach through the fabric of her tank top. Slipping his fingers from her he gripped at her sides, when his lips found the skin on her neck he sucked and bit down. Leanne hissed to him, her hands finding his back and keeping him close. 

Neal let go of her flesh on her neck and took her lips hungrily, Leanne moaned into his mouth. Her hands gripping to him, he pulled away from her a smirk on his lips. 

“Nice poem.”

Leanne let out a throaty laugh, leaning forward and kissing him lightly. “What has gotten into you?” 

Their lips brushed together as he kissed her in between his words. “You.”


End file.
